


The Hole

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: Escape the Crack [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Tomska - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off of Tomska's "The Hole", Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, a little bit, but like not really?, kinda sorta part of a personal theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: “What is that?!” Sierra demanded.“That’s a hole,” Tim clarified, pointing at the hole in the ground in question.“I can see that… what’s it doing there?”“Well, I woke up this morning…” Tim took a long, much-needed sip of his coffee before continuing to explain. “And there was a hole.”Based off of TomSka's "The Hole"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAIbvlobWDM





	The Hole

It was an ordinary day in Purgatory like any other (Well, _night_ , since it was technically perpetually nighttime, but still). Tim was standing outside the house in the front yard, casually sipping some coffee from his favorite mug. Meanwhile, Sierra was looking around for a book that went missing from the library. After a few minutes of searching, Sierra came outside to talk to Tim about where it was.

“Hey, Tim?” Sierra asked. “Have you seen a missing copy of the greatest book of all time?”

“ _The Great Gatsby_?” Tim asked.

“Yeah.”

“Pretty sure it fell in the hole.”

“What hole?” Sierra began to ask. She glanced downward and saw the aforementioned hole. “ _Oh, my God!_ ”

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Oh, right. Tim would have forgotten about that if she hadn't just reminded him. Between the two of them was a gaping hole in the ground. It was about five feet wide and it seemed to fall into neverending darkness.

“What is _that?!_ ” Sierra demanded.

“That’s a hole,” Tim clarified, pointing at the hole in the ground in question.

“I can see that… what’s it doing there?”

“Well, I woke up this morning…” Tim took a long, much-needed sip of his coffee before continuing to explain. “And there was a hole.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Well, I put a rug over it.” 

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

“Yeah, it fell in the hole,” Tim concluded.

“Should we tell Shane, or something?” Sierra offered.

“Oh, yeah, I told Shane. Yeah.”

“Well, where is he?”

“In the hole.”

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Sierra glanced around the yard, a nervous look on her face.

“Where’s everyone else?” she asked.

Tim didn’t answer at first. For a moment, this only frazzled Sierra’s nerves even more.

She repeated the question. “Tim, _where are the oth-_ ”

“They’re at work,” Tim replied.

“Oh, good,” Sierra said with a little relieved chuckle. But then she remembered they were all dead. They _had_ nowhere to work. “Wait, where do they work?”

“In the hole.”

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ **

“ _God!_ ” Sierra exclaimed. “How deep even _is_ this thing?!”

She swiped the mug out of Tim’s hand, and dropped it down the hole. They both heard a _WHOOSH!_ as the mug plummeted into the depths.

“Damn,” Tim said. “That was my favorite mug. Now it’s in the hole.”

**_!!!!-_ **

“Tim, do you even know what this is?” Sierra asked. Her imagination was running away with her again. “I mean, for all we know this could be an interdimensional wormhole. Or a gateway to hell, or - Tim?”

Before Sierra had realized it, Tim had disappeared.

“Tim?!”

This didn’t make any sense. How could he have disappeared so quickly?! She caught sight of the hole, and came to a horrible conclusion.

 _Did Tim fall into the hole?!_ Sierra fretted.

She screamed his name into the hole. “ _TIM!_ ”

“Hey what’s up I got a snack.”

She looked back up, and there was Tim, decidedly not in the hole. He was just standing there, casually taking a bite out of an apple.

Sierra was beginning to lose her patience. “Tim, will you please take this seriously?!”

All of a sudden, a dirty hand reached out of the hole, accompanied by growling. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t human. Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs, and Tim pulled out a gun. Without batting an eye, he shot several bullets at the hand. They didn’t seem to hurt it, but it must have gotten annoyed. It sunk back into the hole, and the growls grew quieter and quieter.

“What was that?!” Sierra demanded to know.

“Hole person,” was Tim’s nonchalant reply as he tossed his apple core down the hole.

“Where did it come from?!”

“...”

Sierra groaned. “Right! The hole, yeah! Dude, how are you being so calm about this?!”

Tim shrugged. “I’m more worried about the ominous cloud of smoke that sucked up Justine a few minutes ago.”

“What ominous cloud of smoke?”

“That one.” Tim pointed upward.

Only then did Sierra notice the big, obvious cloud of smoke swirling around in the sky. From somewhere up above, Justine’s faint screaming could be heard. By that point, the winds emanating from it seemed to be getting stronger.

“Huh,” Sierra muttered. “You’d think I would’ve noticed that before.”

That was when Tim felt something in his pocket. He reached inside, thinking it was his wallet, and pulled out a copy of _The Great Gatsby._

“Oh! Here it is!” Tim exclaimed, but he didn’t have time to celebrate before the winds sucked him into the clouds as well. “Oh, shit!”

The sudden force caused him to drop the book, and it fell into the hole. At the sight of this, Sierra noped out of there and leaped down into the hole. Hole people, be damned!

After a little while, Shane, Sierra, and everyone else climbed out of the hole. It was difficult considering how far it was, on top of the hole people, but they made it. But they couldn’t find Justine or Tim. They did, however, find that missing copy of _The Great Gatsby_ at the bottom of the hole.

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Great. Now "hole" doesn't sound like a word anymore.


End file.
